


Of Strawberries & Whipped Boyfriends

by hyuckshot



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, An excuse to write Markhyuck kissing and being domestic, Bathtubs, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Making Out, Mentions of Thigh Kissing, Neck Kissing, Roommates, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tummy kisses, bathing together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckshot/pseuds/hyuckshot
Summary: Mark just wanted to give his boyfriend a nice bath and take care of him but Donghyuck had to take it the other way. Mark doesn’t complain though, it’s a free ride to paradise anyway.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 22
Kudos: 439





	Of Strawberries & Whipped Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!!! I’ve been throwing out one-shots here and there just because I can’t stop thinking about Markhyuck nor Hyuck. I just miss them so much, I miss Hyuck and everything is just sad but here’s my big excuse to write domestic Markhyuck making out. I’m sorry in advance.<3333 Thank you!

Donghyuck's hands search for the comfort of his boyfriend's warmth when he slightly opens his eyes to get a glimpse of the little rays of sunlight shining through the blinds. Finding none of the warmth he's longing for, he scrunches his face up and tugs the comforter further into his chest. If Mark wasn't going to cooperate with his lazy mornings then he might as well just sleep the rest of the day through. Finding comfort in his little world down the comfy bed and the even comfier comforter, he groans as loud as he can, hoping to catch his boyfriend's attention, wherever he may be. He hears a low chuckle, the same time he hears the bathroom door shut and the echo of the water running in the tub bouncing off the confines of the small room.

"Get your ass up, you big baby" he hears Mark say. The younger boy laying comfortably in the crumpled sheets searches the racks of his brain for a snarky reply but he finds none when he feels warm arms encircle around his torso, "G'morning." 

He only hums in reply, succumbing to the warmth that is Mark Lee. Donghyuck scooches closer, pressing his back against Mark and making himself seemingly smaller than he already is. He feels so mushy and soft, and he thrives in his boyfriend's affection so he takes and takes and takes as much as he can from the older boy. 

"You're enjoying yourself too much," Mark whispers against his ear. And just when he thinks Mark's hot breath against his skin can send shivers down his body, Mark kisses his nape. Successfully sending chills down his spine. "Come on, get up, I'm running you a bath." 

Donghyuck groans a bit more before shuffling around in his comfortable position to face the older. He guesses some things are too good to last forever. Facing Mark now, his arms instinctively encircle around the older's neck, breathing contently. He pecks a soft kiss on his boyfriend's lips mumbling, "Good morning, handsome."

He knows how much he affects Mark, how much his little shenanigans elicit so much from the older, and how he can get Mark flustered from the smallest of things. Confirming his claims, just as expected, Mark's cheeks flush a deep shade of red, "You like that? Being called handsome? It's the truth anyway, baby, no need to be flustered." He says as he trails his fingers feather-light on his boyfriend's cheeks.

Mark's arms tighten around his waist and he pulls the younger closer, lips slightly brushing against his own, "Let's get you that bath now, yeah?" 

Donghyuck rolls his eyes, pouting his most convincing pout so as to not let his boyfriend get him out of his little fortress. He inches closer to Mark, leaving several pecks on the older's cheeks, nose, chin, forehead and all over his face. "Not yet" he whines. 

"Come on, I left the water running" Mark insists, "Baby, please?" he insists even more, bumping noses with Donghyuck, leaving the other cross eyed as he follows Mark's movements. 

"Fuck, stop acting so cute." Mark complains, pinching Donghyuck's side. 

The younger only stares at him with wide eyes and an innocent face, "What do you mean?" 

And Mark was sure he just wants to shove him down wherever he can and kiss him senseless then and there. So he just does that, but less senseless and just out of his pure intentions. His hands find their way to the younger's chin, tilting his head upwards so Mark could slot their lips together. Soft and warm against his own, he lets Donghyuck surrender to his own movements. Mark leads the younger into the kiss, pressing and licking on all the right spots almost eliciting a moan from the younger's lips. Mark feels ecstatic, the younger's lips comfortable against his own, soft and full, and addicting. Slowly, he feels himself running out of words to describe just how he loves kissing the younger and keeping him in his arms. He swipes his tongue one last time on the other's lower lip before he breaks the kiss. 

"I think the water's filled up to the brim." Donghyuck says in one breath. 

Mark's eyes widen comically, he thinks it may be the funniest things he's ever seen. His round eyes, rounder and wider than the usual. He lets go of Mark as the older one groans and sprints his way towards their shared bathroom. Donghyuck could only let out a contented sigh as he takes his time, stretching out like a cat, cracking his bones as he makes his way towards the bathroom. He sees Mark immediately fixing up the bath tub, and thankfully, the bath tub is filled halfway through. He pours a few essentials into the water before he throws the colorful bath bomb in and gestures for Donghyuck to come closer. Once the younger was within his reach, he starts tugging off his shirt, to which Donghyuck shrugs him off. 

"What? Not like I haven't done it before." he shrugs nonchalantly.

"Stop being so smug," Donghyuck whines, tugging his shirt off and letting it fall down the dry portion of the room, "that's my job." 

Mark only scrunches his nose up in return, allowing the younger to help him tug his shirt off in favor of letting fall to the floor as well. Donghyuck keeps his too tight, too short, booty shorts on as he steps into the bath tub. Mark always tells him the pair could come off as briefs if you were to ask him. 

"You are not getting in the tub wearing those, Mark, I am not letting you." Donghyuck warns, holding his palms out to emphasize how serious he was about not letting Mark get in with his basketball shorts. His boyfriend only rolls his eyes before shrugging off his shorts, leaving him in nothing but his boxers, making him feel naked in front of the younger who sits comfortably in the tub with his goddamn booty shorts. Briefs, Mark corrects himself.

Upon sensing his internal turmoil, Donghyuck gets up from his comfortable position to wrap his hand around the older's wrist guiding him into the bath tub. As the lukewarm water touches Mark’s skin, he finds himself letting out a sigh of relief. The warmth does so much as relax his muscles and the soreness he feels all over his body, either from being squished by Donghyuck or his position in bed, he does not know. Donghyuck sits comfortably once again, immersing himself in the warmth. The older sits behind him, keeping him between his legs so the younger can lean his back against his chest. His arms wrap instinctively around the younger’s torso, pulling him closer and flush against his chest. Donghyuck does nothing but comply and allow the older on leading him into every movement. Mark kisses his nape once again sending shivers down the younger’s spine. Making Mark chuckle with his little show of a shiver, he slouches, leaning against the older as he pushes himself under the water. The colorful mix of the bath bomb reaching just above his lips. 

Mark leans on his side, reaching over the shower racks to grab Donghyuck’s strawberry scented shampoo. Mark used to tell the younger that the scent was too sweet, that just smelling it makes his throat hurt from too much sweetness. Donghyuck only shrugs it off, and shoves his head further into the older’s neck, nuzzling in like a little kitten. Of course, Mark was whipped and how could he say no to such an adorable boy who hung the stars for him. Donghyuck ducks his head under the water before resurfacing again and patting his head softly. Squeezing a tad bit of the strawberry scented shampoo into his palms, Mark allows the younger boy to move so that he can rub the shampoo onto his hair. He smiles when he hears a soft sigh escape the younger’s lips the moment he massages his scalp. He plays with his hair a bit more before grabbing the shower head and rinsing the boy seated between his legs. 

“I feel like rinsing a puppy,” Mark says, lathering his hands through Donghyuck’s hair, massaging his scalp and clearing his head off of shampoo. He doesn’t miss the giggle that escapes the younger’s lips before he tilts his head to the side to look at Mark, “your turn, babe” 

And Mark can’t help himself from grinning at the endearing way the pet name naturally flows out of his boyfriend’s lips, how the flush in his cheeks from the heat turns into a darker shade of pink. Donghyuck talks in the most adorable way, his lips pouting, with a slight lisp and a soft tone, unusual but beautifully unique tone at that. He rises before settling on kneeling in front of Mark, exposing his upper body where it isn’t hidden by the touch of water, he slightly shivers, feeling the air around them brush past his wet skin. Mark can’t help but stare though, he can’t help staring at the younger as he contemplates whether to use his favorite strawberry shampoo or the mint one mark always uses. He can’t help himself from staring as the light reflects the water on Donghyuck’s golden skin, making it look like it’s glistening, like it’s fine glass. He wants to hold him close again, forget bathing, he wants to pull the boy into his arms, but he knows better than to stay for too long in the tub and risk getting his skin wrinkly from being soaked for too long. Donghyuck notices this and makes a motion of flicking Mark’s forehead, “Will you stop staring? It’s rude to stare.” 

Mark licks his lips, finding a snarky comeback, but finds none. He continues to stare anyway, making the younger roll his eyes. Mark keeps his hands on Donghyuck’s hips despite the younger’s protests of how it makes him feel distracted but Mark tells him he doesn’t need a hundred percent concentration when all he’s doing is shampooing Mark’s hair. The younger settles on using the mint scented one in the end, he carefully massages the thick shampoo onto his boyfriend’s scalp and tugs on the hair at the end of his nape gently. Obviously, trying to get a reaction. Mark holds him tighter and he understands, he does not push it further. Even as Donghyuck rinses the shampoo off of Mark’s head, the latter has seemed to forget that his fingers are still holding tightly on the younger’s hips. He notices Donghyuck’s lips caught between his teeth so he pulls the boy down with his hand on his nape, to release his lower lip and kiss him gently. 

“Shea butter?” Mark asks as Donghyuck grabs the soft loofa hanging off the edge of the tub. Its pink mesh is slowly giving up so Donghyuck makes a mental note to buy a new one soon.

After allowing the shea butter soap to make bubbles against the body scrub, Donghyuck drags it across his skin painfully slow. _He knows_ , Mark reminds himself. He knows how Mark is watching him and he relishes, thrives in the attention of the said boy. He scrubs the unwanted dirt unseen on his neck, his arms, every nook and cranny, all while he keeps his gaze away from Mark. This agitates him. He wants to see Donghyuck’s eyes, wants to see right through him, what he’s thinking and why he wants Mark to lose his mind. He starts getting up, heading towards the shower before he halts midway, looking back at the older with a smile Mark would rather not like to see, “Wash my legs for me?” his tone teasing, mischievous but most of all, insufferable. 

Mark clicks his tongue and shakes his head in disapproval, “You’re insufferable.” 

“Don’t act like you don’t want to, come on,” Donghyuck continues to push even more. The grin on his face makes something inside Mark twist and he’s not sure if it’s anger or willingness. Whatever it is, Mark still knows he wants to wipe the stupid grin out of his boyfriend’s face, maybe with a kiss or so. As if Donghyuck’s life goal is to make Mark’s life a living hell, he continues to show off his long goddamn golden legs in front of his boyfriend and makes to put up a show by picking up the “accidentally” fallen loofa from the floor. Mark rolls his eyes before getting up and snatching the scrub from Donghyuck’s hands, “thought you’d never move, big boy.” 

Mark grunts, making it clear for his boyfriend that all this is ridiculous but nonetheless, does what he’s told. Because that’s just how it is, he plays Donghyuck’s stupid games, follows his every instruction and do whatever the boy wants him to do just like a little pet. Mark would probably do anything to please the younger, even if it meant humiliation and his pride being stepped on. He crouches down in front of the boy with the golden tan and makes himself comfortable before lathering down his endless legs.

Mark thinks as another soft contented sigh escapes his boyfriend’s lips, maybe he could play along with his antics then. He scrubs just as far up Donghyuck’s thighs would let him, before dragging his hands down painfully slow, just as the other had done earlier. This makes the younger tense, so just to make sure Mark does it again. Confirming that he caused that, he looks up at the younger through his lashes. The younger’s breath hitches before swallows down hard, eyes still boring into Mark’s. Mark knows he’s digging his own grave too. He loves Donghyuck like this, and just as he knows Donghyuck is holding back, Mark has to make twice the effort to hold backtoo before he shoves Donghyuck and kiss him senseless. 

“I...” the younger croaks out, “I think I’m done.” 

He turns around to turn the shower on, not even paying attention to Mark, whether he had anything to say or not. Whether he moved from his spot or not. The younger just focused on removing every bit of soap on his body and getting rid of the too silky feeling left by the shea butter. Mark loves it when he uses the body soap, not only does it smell good but it makes the boy’s skin a hundred times smoother. Mark would die to kiss every part of him whenever he uses the body soap. 

“I’ll wait for you in bed.” he says once he’s finished, towel wrapped tightly around his torso. Mark nods as he proceeds to shower on his own and clean the mess they left in the tub. 

Once he’s out of the bathroom, the cool air of the room hits him immediately, making him shiver. He pulls the towel around his torso tighter and shakes a bit to rid of the coldness. The moment his eyes land on Donghyuck though, he feels the warmth bloom in his chest as the younger sits at the end of the bed clad in nothing but his sweatpants, towel hanging off his shoulders, completely bare of any shirt whatsoever.

“Faster, you slow poke,” he whines when he sees the older, “Dry my hair” he drags out, using the cutest voice and together with the most convincing pout he can manage all while making grabby hands at Mark, resembling that of a child. 

After he manages to put a shirt and some sweatpants on, because unlike the younger who was completely warm enough, he was getting cold by the minute. He sits behind him, ruffling his hair with the towel in every which way, to get it to dry. Donghyuck sat silently, patiently letting his boyfriend do his work. Patting his back, signaling he was done, Mark stood up to dry his own hair. 

“Up for hot chocolate?” he asks.

“Yes please.” 

“You fix yourself up, I’ll be right back.”

With that, Mark does come back with two mugs of hot chocolate with one marshmallow each and it’s endearing, Donghyuck thinks. He never lets Mark stay alone in the kitchen, even it meant just boiling water, it’s too risky. But still, here he is bringing hot chocolate for both of them in bed. Donghyuck had already put himself into one of Mark’s comfortable hoodies, bathing in the scent of his boyfriend and all.

“You’re being awfully sweet, how come?” he asks, genuinely curious but coming out accusing. 

“Can’t I take care of you?” 

“You can. You always do, but today,” he trails off, eyeing the other boy as if he’s going to grow another head soon, “you’re being too sweet, sweeter than my strawberry shampoo.” 

“I genuinely just want to take care you.” Mark says with conviction this time.

“Uh huh” the younger teases, “you sure you don’t just want to make out?” 

“I said I wanted to take care of you.”

“So you don’t want to make out?”

Mark rolls his eyes before setting his mug on the bedside table, taking Donghyuck’s mug along with his. His eyes fall from Donghyuck’s eyes, to his lips, it lingers there before he drags it up to the other’s eyes again. “You know I’d never pass an offer, right, baby?” 

Mark notices how Donghyuck’s eyes shine with a new brightness in them, excitement and amusement at the same time. He backs away from Mark moving backwards until he lets his body hit the bed and he lies with the older hovering over him. Mark starts kissing his forehead, his temples, and when Donghyuck shuts his eyes, Mark kisses his eyelids. He kisses his cheeks, the path where tears would have flown, but Mark would never let them, his button nose and his chin, before leaving a soft kiss on his lips. Donghyuck keeps his eyes closed even as Mark trails kisses down his jaw, open mouthed and wet, cold against the air from the air conditioner above them. He shivers for the nth time that day but he doesn’t mind, Mark doesn’t seem to mind either. Mark moves lower, giving sloppy kisses against his neck, all over the golden skin exposed despite the hoodie. He nibbles on one spot, taking the skin between his teeth, waiting for the younger to react before releasing it and soothing it with a lingering kiss, along with a soothing lick. Just as he expected, Donghyuck’s hands fly up to his hair, tugging at the ends on the back of his neck, before pushing Mark towards his neck again, eager to be marked. He does as what his boyfriend wants from his, red marks scattered all over his neck, some starting to bruise and tint purple. Donghyuck’s breathing is ragged when Mark pulls his hoodie over his head to reveal the younger boy’s bare torso, small waist and the expanse of his golden tan skin. He takes a moment to take it all in, admire the smooth skin, admire the rapid rising and falling of the boy’s chest, his kiss swollen and red lips slick with spit from too much kissing, the way they part as he breathes and the dazed look on his eyes as he waits for Mark to do something once again. 

Mark peppers kisses all over his neck, down to his collarbones where his warm breath hits the slick portion he just managed to kiss, “pretty.” 

“All yours” Donghyuck whispers back just as quiet and breathy. He doesn’t understand why he’s gasping for air nor why his heart is beating out of his chest, but he does know that Mark is making him feel good enough to not care about the hammering against his chest as the older trails kisses down his torso until he stops at Donghyuck’s stomach. “Tummy kisses?” he asks in an innocent hushed voice, almost pleading at this point.

Mark nods, leaving little kisses on Donghyuck’s lower stomach just near the band of his sweatpants and Donghyuck has to close his eyes so as to not let himself lose his damn mind. “Thigh.....kisses then?” he struggles to ask.

“Not today, baby” Mark almost groans, “I’ll lose my fucking mind.” 

Suddenly, he feels hot breath hit his lips and he doesn’t have time to register before Mark is pressing his lips against his. Warm from kissing way too much of Donghyuck’s skin but he doesn’t mind. He doesn’t mind it at all. He doesn’t mind when Mark swipes his tongue against his lower lip making him gasp. He doesn’t mind when Mark kisses his mouth, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. He doesn’t mind when Mark licked into his mouth, every nook and cranny. He doesn’t mind when Mark presses his tongue against his nor did he mind when the said boy grossly kissed him senseless against their crumpled comforters. He can’t help the little whines that escape his lips whenever Mark would do something as much as catch his bottom lip between his teeth and tug the flesh. And Mark considered these little noises, blessings, sacred and only for him to hear. He thrives in it and keeps it in the back of his mind to remember for an entire lifetime.Donghyuck’s hands have found purchase under Mark’s shirt, leaving little crescents and surely red claws against the older’s back, seeing as Mark felt stinging pain every now and then. He needs to remind Donghyuck to trim his nails some time today, not that they were that long, they were even harsher against his skin because of how ragged they were from the many times Donghyuck would nibble on them. Meanwhile, his hands continue to wander around the golden boy’s body, shea butter completely doing its job, leaving Donghyuck smooth and flawless against his touches. And Mark loves it. He loves this. He loves these little moments he spends with Donghyuck. Loves the warmth he feels in his chest and the blooming happiness that creeps into his face whenever they stop kissing. 

Mark pulls away, pressing his forehead against Donghyuck’s, “I’m all yours” he mumbles against the younger’s lips. Donghyuck can’t help the blush that climbs up on his face when Mark smiles at him with his little teeth peeking. He loves him so dearly. It can’t be possible how Mark is both the hottest and cutest person that he’s ever laid his eyes on. Donghyuck just could not let that sink in.

“Put the hoodie back on before you die of cold.” 

“Sure, mom”

“Oh, don’t do that, Hyuck.”

They end up several minutes later inside the kitchen washing the dishes they’ve managed to leave from last night because someone, Donghyuck hints at Mark, was too lazy to clean everything up by themselves. Donghyuck scrubs the dirt off the rest of the plates when he feels Mark wrap his arms around his waist and kiss him on the cheek. Quick enough to not be noticed if he weren’t paying attention. 

“Anything you want?” 

“You.” Mark mumbles, burying his head on Donghyuck’s shoulder and nuzzling like a little kitten, “Want you.”

“Smooth,” he teases, “Again, stop that. That’s my job.”

Mark chuckles against the other boy and everything else follows. The smile on their faces, warm and similar. Then comes the bubble that Donghyuck manages to wipe on Mark’s nose and the little nose scrunch that Mark gives before hugging his boyfriend even tighter. And Donghyuck thinks, _how fucking lucky can he possibly get._

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated !!!!<3333


End file.
